The present invention provides novel compositions consisting of a polyphenol containing a copolymer of an ethylenically unsaturated compound and an alkenylphenol, as well as epoxy resins, advanced epoxy resins and polycyanates thereof.
Preparation of polymer modified cyanate and/or cyanamide compositions is disclosed by Robert E. Hefner, Jr. in application Ser. No. 710,210 filed Mar. 11, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,399. In the process, the copolymer of an alkenylphenyl cyanate and an ethylenically unsaturated compound in an aromatic polycyanate or polycyanamide is prepared. Said product is cured by cyclotrimerization to provide a polymer modified polytriazine or by copolymerization with an epoxy resin.
Preparation of polymer modified cyanate mixture compositions consisting of a mixed cyanate of a polyphenol containing a copolymer of an ethylenically unsaturated compound and an alkenylphenyl cyanate, as well as hydroxyaromatic oligomers, epoxy resins and advanced epoxy resins thereof is taught by Robert E. Hefner, Jr. in application Ser. No. 691,801 filed Jan. 15, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,131.
Although each of the aforementioned inventions provide thermosettable resin compositions which, when cured, possess excellent overall physical and mechanical properties, the present invention provides a process to make polymer modified cyanate compositions without the need for a preformed alkenylphenyl cyanate component. Furthermore, novel polymer modified epoxy resins and advanced epoxy resins with excellent overall physical and mechanical properties are provided by the present invention.